<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>America's Next Big Shot by LightShadowling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397356">America's Next Big Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightShadowling/pseuds/LightShadowling'>LightShadowling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone is a contestant, Except for Thomas he's the host, Reader-Interactive, Reality T.V. Show, You (Yes! You!) are a character, game show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightShadowling/pseuds/LightShadowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on America's hottest reality t.v. show! You and ten other contestants will go through challenges, voting each other off the show, and betraying each other in order to win the title of America's Next Big Shot! But be careful with who you trust... you never know who'll stab you in the back!</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>This story is reader interactive! At the end of each chapter you will face a choice. Please answer whichever one you want in the comments. The choice with the most votes will be the storyline we will continue with in the next chapter! If there are no comments, I will decide your fate. Good luck!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>You'll get to decide!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet the Contestants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am your host, Thomas Sanders, and this is 'America’s Next Big Shot'!"</p><p> </p><p>You can’t believe what’s happening right now. You had sent an audition tape in a few months ago to be a contestant on your favorite reality T.V. show “America's Next Big Shot”, but you didn’t think that you would even have a chance! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and it’s being given to you on a silver platter!</p><p> </p><p>“Our contestants will be pushed to their limits, enduring challenges like never before witnessed-”</p><p>One of the other contestants cut him off.</p><p>“This is the fourth season of this show, I’m almost certain that the challenges will have a somewhat similar theme to a previous season’s challenge.”</p><p>However, the host ignores him.</p><p> </p><p>“And will have to deal with living with the other contestants, in the ‘America’s Next Big Shot’ swanky mansion! They will also have to appeal to the other contestants, however, for they will be the ones who ultimately decide who will win in the finale. The winner will receive $1 million dollars, the title of America’s Next Big Shot, and the trophy that comes with it! Now, let’s meet our contestants!”</p><p> </p><p>$1 million! You can hardly breathe, this is so exciting! Your excitement, though, starts to fade as you start to listen on the contestants and their personalities.</p><p> </p><p>The first contestant to speak is rather tall, with short brown hair and glasses.</p><p>“I guess I’ll go first seeing as we are all just getting used to being put into the limelight in a situation such as the one we are currently in,” He starts.</p><p>Another contestant, a little bit shorter than the first one but still tall, interrupts. He has red hair and no glasses.</p><p>He scoffs, “Heh, speak for yourself, specs.”</p><p>“As I was saying,” the first contestant continues, “my name is Logan.”</p><p>“And I’m Roman!” the second contestant exclaims, overdramatically.</p><p>Now, everyone is just saying their names as they travel around the circle.</p><p>“Yo, I’m Amethyst. I basically just wanted to be on this show so I could find myself,” she looks into the camera, “Hey, ma! I’m on T.V.! Suck it!”</p><p>Amethyst is short and her hair is long and dyed a light shade of purple.</p><p>“I’m Bob. Just kidding, it’s Lapis. I almost got you guys there,” The next contestant says, completely monotone.</p><p>Lapis is rather tall, a little shorter than Roman, and has a bob cut length hair dyed blue.</p><p>The next contestant is just as tall as Lapis. He has short brown hair and he’s wearing sunglasses. He takes a giant sip from his starbucks cup before stating his name.</p><p>“Sup, b*tches. I’m Remy. You all better be ready for Remy time.”</p><p>“I know I might regret asking this but what is ‘Remy time’?” The contestant named Logan asks.</p><p>“It can be anything you want it to be,” Remy says with a wink towards Logan. Logan blushes and looks away.</p><p>“I guess I’m just too irresistible.” </p><p>A producer then comes on screen and takes Remy’s cup from him.</p><p>“Sorry Remy, no outside drinks.”</p><p>“What! Come on! I’m going to have a HUGE starbucks withdrawal.”</p><p>“Be quiet, Remy. Continue on with the introductions everyone.”</p><p>The next contestant steps forward, “Hello, all of you inferior beings. I am the great and loveable Peridot! I should probably let you all know to stop trying and give up now while you still have your dignity, for I will wipe the floor with all of you! Hehehehehehehehe!”</p><p>Of course, you and all of the other contestants don’t take her seriously, considering she’s the shortest one there. She has blonde, curly hair.</p><p>“Well? Why are you all just standing there? Recognize my power!”</p><p>You all stare at her for a couple seconds, then the next person steps up to introduce himself. He is a little shorter than Lapis and Remy, but still taller than Amethyst. He has almost all black hair with purple highlights.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Virgil. All I have to say is, don’t talk to me until I’ve had my coffee.”</p><p>Now, Remy is intrigued, “You drink coffee?”</p><p>Virgil pointed finger guns at Remy, “No, I don’t!”</p><p>At that, everyone starts going off the walls, exclaiming, “OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>Remy is now angry, “You know what? I’m going inside the mansion.”</p><p>As Remy is walking off camera, he is shoved back in frame. The showrunner starts to yell at him. </p><p>“This is NOT part of your contract! You’re only here because of your sister! Now participate like everyone else!”</p><p>“Dude, chilllllllllll.”</p><p>“Just-!” The showrunner takes a deep breath and speaks, “continue.”</p><p>The next contestant is Lapis’ height with peach colored hair. She looks graceful, almost ballerina like.</p><p>“Hello! My name is Pearl. And, Amethyst, was it? Can you fix that strand of hair sticking out? It’s really bothering me.”</p><p>“Sure, dude,” Amethyst says. Then she instead pulls another strand out of place.</p><p>“Amethyst!”</p><p>“Hey, at least it’s an even number now.”</p><p>“Hey, now. Let’s all try to get along,” says the next contestant.</p><p>He has short curly blond hair and wears glasses. He is around Virgil’s height.</p><p>“I’m Patton!” He exclaims, “I’m here to keep the peace.”</p><p>Another contestant nods thoughtfully, “Yes, peace and stability are very important in self-preservation. Hi, I’m Garnet.”</p><p>She has medium-length, frizzy black hair and wears sunglasses like Remy. She’s also the tallest one here.</p><p>You look to your right and realize that you’re next! Play this cool, first impressions are everything.</p><p>So, what do you want to do? You have three choices:<br/>
1) Go confident and cocky. Show everyone you’re a force to be reckoned with.<br/>
2) Be lax and chill. Show everyone you’re here to have a good time.<br/>
3) Be coy. Show America your flirtatious side!</p><p>Decide carefully! This may affect who you hang out with on your first day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time for Your Confessional!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You start to make friends and meet your producer. She's seems nice. She's also going to introduce more to the competition and help you with your first confessional. Good luck!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be continuing with the choice #2 storyline. Please comment your choice for this chapter. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, everyone! I’m y/n, and I’m here to chill out, enjoy the beach, but overall make new friends and have a good time,” you say.</p>
<p>“What about the money?! You don’t even want that?!” Peridot exclaims.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. The money would be nice, but I mostly just wanted a break from the chaos back at home. Also, my partner just broke up with me and I’m a little upset about it. Especially because it was over text,” you reply.</p>
<p>Remy cringes, “Sorry, gurl. That’s nasty. I know from experience.”</p>
<p>“But that’s in the past! I’m ready for the future! And my future is being laid back, meeting new people, and -maybe- winning this show!” you exclaim.</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit!” Patton exclaims.</p>
<p>“Yes! Taking some time for yo' self,” Amethyst adds.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys,” you say as you turn to face them.</p>
<p>Amethyst puts an arm around you and says, “Just stick with the two of us, y/n.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ll have your back,” Patton says.</p>
<p>Virgil rolls his eyes, “Ugh, alliances. Couldn’t relate to being in those.”</p>
<p>Peridot nods, “I agree with Virgil. I don’t need anyone in this competition to win! I shall conquer all challenges and win the love of the audience!”</p>
<p>“Well I, personally, already know exactly what to do and when to do it. I have watched every single season of ANBS in preparation for this very day. I will not blow this opportunity,” Logan says confidently.</p>
<p>The show runner makes a gesture to Thomas to go to commercial.</p>
<p>“Ooh! The competition is heating up already! But stayed tuned: more drama and mischief to come right here! On America’s Next Big Shot!”</p>
<p>“And cut! We’ll shoot the next scene in thirty! Steven, Connie! Get your contestants to their confessionals!” The show runner demands.</p>
<p>You turn to Amethyst and Patton.</p>
<p>“What producer did you guys get assigned to?” you ask.</p>
<p>“I got Steven,” Amethyst says.</p>
<p>“I got Connie,” Patton says, disappointed he didn’t get the same producer as Amethyst.</p>
<p>“Same!” you exclaim.</p>
<p>Patton then smiles again, “Yay!”</p>
<p>“Aw, major bummer,” Amethyst says.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. We should definitely still hang out,” you tell them.</p>
<p>“Totally,” Amethyst replies.</p>
<p>“Y/n! It’s your turn for your confessional!” You hear your producer call out to you from the door of the beach house/mansion.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s my cue!” you say.</p>
<p>“Good luck!”  Patton exclaims.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I’m gonna need it,” you say, and then head towards the beach house.</p>
<p>As you approach your producer, you find her struggling to maintain order.</p>
<p>“Listen, I’ve got to take my next contestant for their confessional so please bring these papers to Jasper,” she tells an intern. She then touches her earpiece and speaks into it, “Yes, I’ve got y/n right here to start their confessional, so please tell me you're almost done with Roman.” Then she pauses. “You just started?!” Another pause. “It’s fine I’ll handle it.” Pause. “Yes, I gave the intern your papers. I don’t know what you’d do without me, Steven.” Another pause and then she giggles and speaks, “Okay, bye.”</p>
<p>“Hello there. I’m guessing you’re Connie?” you ask the producer standing in front of you.</p>
<p>“Yes, hello. I am Connie and I will be your producer for the season. I’m gonna have to speed you through the process a little bit because I still have four more confessionals to shoot in a total of twenty minutes. I hope that’s okay. The show runner, Jasper, has been wanting to get episodes out faster this season to boost ratings, so I guess you could say that things have been a little hectic so far this season.”</p>
<p>“Of course that’s fine! Trust me, if anyone understands hectic it’d be me. I have four little brothers. They’re hella annoying, but I’d do anything for those little nutballs,” you respond.</p>
<p>Connie giggles and replies, “Let me tell you about the mansion. After you.”</p>
<p>She gestures toward the door and you step inside. This place is absolutely gorgeous!  </p>
<p>“The ANBS beach house/mansion acquires all the luxuries you need. There are a total of three bedrooms. Whoever wins the first challenge will be the first to pick the bedroom of their choice as well as the roommates of their choice. The winners will also be safe from elimination that week.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, there are a lot of perks to winning challenges,” you say with astonishment.</p>
<p>“Yep! But wait, there’s more! At the end of each week, the audience will vote for their favorite contestant, and the contestant with the most votes wins America’s favorite contestant, also known as AFC, for that week. The winner of that will receive a distinct advantage in the next week’s challenge. Although, the winner does have the choice to decline the offer.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Wow. A lot to process.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. You’ll get the hang of everything eventually.” Connie then touches her earpiece and says, “Okay, I will.” Then she turns to you. “Time for your first confessional! This way!”</p>
<p>She leads you through a hallway until you reach a room setup with camera equipment and a chair.</p>
<p>“Please, y/n, have a seat,” Connie tells you. She continues, “Welcome to your first confessional. Here you will vent about something that’s happened; talk about your real feelings for the other contestants: hatred, romantic, or otherwise; and answer a few questions I have for you. Understood?”</p>
<p>“...Yes?” you say hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Perfect! Ready in three, two, one…” Connie points and begins to speak, “So tell me y/n, what are your opinions on your fellow contestants?”</p>
<p>“They are definitely an interesting bunch. Some are villainous, most are egotistical, but only a couple are actually good-spirited. But hey, who am I to judge on the first day? My goal over the next week is to get to know everyone for who they really are, to give everyone a fair chance.”</p>
<p>“Who do you think you’ll have the most beef with this season?”</p>
<p>“If I were to guess based off of what I know about them so far, probably Remy or Roman. Their egotistical behavior made it hard for me to like them. But I don’t want to judge anyone yet!”</p>
<p>“Totally understandable. But what about any of the villainous personas?”</p>
<p>“I guess I just feel like I don’t have to worry about that yet, you know? I mean, the only villainous contestant so far is Peridot,” you start to giggle, “and I don’t think I have to worry about that. She is being way to obvious. I think at this point she’s just acting like that for attention.”</p>
<p>“Is there anyone you find cute?”</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re all hotties. I’m not afraid to admit it. But I’m not sure if I’m romantically attracted to anyone yet.”</p>
<p>“Any final words you have for America?”</p>
<p>“I guess I’d just like to say, America, get ready the most crazy season of ANBS yet.”</p>
<p>“And why’s that?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m in it.”</p>
<p>“And… cut!” Connie turns to you, “Y/n, you’re a natural!”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Your confessional will be the easiest to edit by far! Thank you for making my job easier.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Got any other instructions for me?”</p>
<p>“One second.” Then she touches her earpiece and says, “Steven, you can bring Amethyst in now.” A pause. “Yeah, I know right? Y/n did an amazing job!” Another pause. “Yeah, only one take!” Pause. “No you can’t have y/n, they were assigned to me! But, hey, nice try.” Then Connie turns back to you. “Your only instruction is to go outside and mingle with the other contestants until we shoot the next scene.”</p>
<p>“Cool! Bye, Connie!”</p>
<p>“Bye!”</p>
<p>You go outside and wait for the next fifteen minutes until everyone is done filming their confessionals. Then Jasper calls you all inside to shoot the next scene.</p>
<p>“Okay! We’re on in three, two, one…” </p>
<p>“Welcome back to America’s Next Big Shot!” Thomas exclaims. He continues, “For the first time in ANBS history, we have a big twist in the very first episode!”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Logan shrieks, “Are you sure? I wasn’t prepared for this. This has to be a mistake!”</p>
<p>“Fraid not, Logan. The twist is that, this week, there will be three contestants put up for elimination! The usual two that flunk the challenge, and one extra contestant voted by our live studio audience. They will be given a poll, and the contestant with the most votes will be the third contestant put up for elimination. But the winners of the challenge will be safe from the audience vote.”</p>
<p>“Excellent, more possibilities,” Garnet says as she touches her sunglasses.</p>
<p>“What is that even supposed to mean?” Lapis asks, confused.</p>
<p>“She’s probably using her soothing voice to hypnotize us or something,” Pearl concludes.</p>
<p>Garnet turns to Pearl and says, “I would never to that without anyone’s permission,” Leaving her more confused than she was before.</p>
<p>Thomas continues, “Are you guys ready to hear your first challenge?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” you all exclaim.</p>
<p>“This first challenge is a team challenge. It will assess your capability to work with others. You will each have a partner. You and your partner will be given a token. Each set of partners will be given two minutes to hide their token somewhere in the house. After every group has hidden their tokens, you and your partner will become tag teammates. One teammate will search the house for the other teams’ tokens and then tag their partner once they are done searching. The time limit is three minutes tops searching for tokens until you have to tag your partner. Once it is time for you to switch, you and your partner will have fifteen seconds to discuss which rooms the two of you have already searched before switching. Once all the tokens are found the game is over. The team's token that was found first is up for elimination. The team’s token that was found last wins immunity. Everyone else is fair game for the studio audience vote. And, yes,  there will be a team of three. If that team loses, the studio audience will not vote for a third contestant. Now, are you all ready?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” you all exclaim again.</p>
<p>“Perfect! Now you guys will get to decide your partners.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a wheel with all of your names on it gets pushed on-screen.</p>
<p>“I will now spin this wheel to see who will get to choose their partner first,” Thomas states.</p>
<p>Thomas spins the wheel and you watch it intensely. It spins rapidly for quite some time before finally slowing down. As it slows down all the way, you can clearly tell that the wheel landed on-</p>
<p>“Me!” You exclaim happily.</p>
<p>“Y/n, please decide who you would like as your partner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is it! You get to decide who you want your partner to be for the very first challenge. It can be anyone you want. Choose wisely!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Time for Planning and Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get the chance to scheme with your group and get on Thomas's good side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This storyline is continuing with Garnet and Amethyst as your group mates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm," you say, deep in consideration.</p><p>"Keep in mind, y/n, this is a one hour show," Thomas tells you.</p><p>"Actually, it's more like 45 minutes plus commercials," Pearl corrects. </p><p>"I choose Garnet and Amethyst," you say confidently.</p><p>"Woah! Pulling for the power move of two contestants. Now that decision has its perks and downfalls."</p><p>"Welcome to Team Victory, you two!"</p><p>"Yay-ya! We in it to win it!"</p><p>"I agree with Amethyst. I believe we have a strong chance of winning."</p><p>Next, the rest of the teams were picked. Remy is with Lapis, Pearl is with Patton, Logan is with Peridot, and-</p><p>"Roman, that means you're with Virgil!"</p><p>"No thanks, I'm good."</p><p>"Come on, Princey! I know you want to win this thing too."</p><p>"Fine! But only because I have to," Roman replies like a bratty child.</p><p>"Great! The teams have been chosen! Join us after the break to see them crash and burn!" Thomas says excitedly to the camera.</p><p>"Or succeed!" You say hopefully.</p><p>"Sure! Right here, on America's Next Big Shot!"</p><p>"Cut! Everyone go back outside for the next scene!" Jasper exclaimed.</p><p>You catch Connie's eyes as she's flipping through her notes. You walk over to her.</p><p>"Hiya, Connie! Any tips you want to give me for today's challenge?"</p><p>"Well, I guess you should just keep your team in line, share your ideas and listen to theirs, and make yourself lovable for America. Think you can handle that?”</p><p>“Yep! I was born lovable!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit! But make sure to have fun. It’s not every day you get to be on a reality tv show!”</p><p>“Will do. Thanks Connie!” </p><p>And with that you leave the Beach House to go outside so the challenge can start.</p><p>Thomas starts to speak, "Before the seeking for tokens begins, you all must hide your tokens first. You have thirty seconds to discuss with your teammates where you want to hide it, and whom from your group you want to hide it. Ready, set, talk!"</p><p>You turn to your teammates. </p><p>"Okay so what's the plan?" Amethyst asks.</p><p>"I think we should hide it right in the living room. The best hiding places are always in plain sight," Garnet says thoughtfully.</p><p>"I agree with Garnet," you say. "And I know just the place. I'll hide it."</p><p>"You're sure, right?" Amethyst asks.</p><p>"Positive."</p><p>"And… time's up!" Thomas says enthusiastically. "Now, group representatives step up."</p><p>You, Pearl, Remy, and Roman step up. But Logan and Peridot are still, um, "discussing".</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?!" Logan asks.</p><p>"Exactly what I said! I am capable of finding the optimal hiding position of the spherical token," Peridot explains.</p><p>"And I'm not?"</p><p>"I did not say that."</p><p>"But it was inferred."</p><p>Peridot stands on a nearby chair. </p><p>"Your mom is inferred!" She exclaims.</p><p>"What does that even mean?!" Logan shouts back.</p><p>"Okay! Let's not go there, guys," Patton says.</p><p>Lapis snorts, "This conversation is stupid."</p><p>"Your mom is stupid! Also, I really love your hair!" Peridot angrily shouts at Lapis.</p><p>"Thank you!" She angrily shouts back.</p><p>"Cut!" Jasper starts. "Listen guys, as much as I love all this drama, now is not the time! We have to get this episode out by the end of this week!" She turned to Thomas. "And you! You should've cut them off by now! They have gone way over the thirty second limit! I have to get the contestants in order off-screen, and you have to do it on-screen! Understood?"</p><p>"But yesterday you told me not to-”</p><p>“Jasper, may I speak with you?" Connie asks.</p><p>"Fine. Only because this episode is already in shambles."</p><p>As the two of them leave, the rest of the cast is left to talk amongst themselves. You see Thomas sitting alone and walk over to him.</p><p>“Hey, Thomas. Are you okay?” You ask him.</p><p>“Not really. It seems that no matter how hard I try, I can’t impress Jasper. I try to pitch new ideas, add more drama, even edit some of the scenes!” He sighs. “I just don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Thomas, in all honesty, who the frickity frack cares what Jasper says?! Don’t give her the satisfaction of caring about what she says. Just go with the flow and do stuff without her permission. Who knows? Maybe you’ll gain her respect.”</p><p>“You’re right! I shouldn’t tear myself down over this! Thanks, y/n!”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. I just wish we could just start the challenge already. In all honesty I’m excited, but still a nervous wreck!” You say anxiously.</p><p>“You know what, y/n? You helped me, so I’ll help you!”</p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“You’re new to this whole,” Thomas makes a gesture towards the cameras, “T.V. thing, so why don’t I help you out a bit. Ask me a couple questions and I'll answer them as honestly as I can. They can be about anything. If I were you, I'd use this as a chance to get a leg up on the competition."</p><p>Look at that! You were nice to Thomas and he's giving you a chance to get ahead! Choose the questions you would like to ask him wisely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I've been working on the next chapter as well. As long as I get the questions in the comments in the next two days, I should have the next chapter out by Monday. Each person is only allowed to ask one question, and the total amount of questions that can be asked is five. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment your choice. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>